danieltigerneighborhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Tiger Neighborhood Wiki:Policy
These are the rules to follow when navigating the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. Please review them, so you know how to have a good time around here. Guidelines of the Wiki 1. Uploading Images/Pages- When uploading pages onto the wiki please use proper grammar in sentences. Also please be kind enough to site sources, so that we don't have users on the chat and comment sections questioning an edit or page. Use spellcheck, because everyone does make mistakes and even afterward read over the page carefully to make sure it makes sense. There should be no excuse for that. All words have to be in English as it cannot be in any other language otherwise users won't be able to read or understand the page. 2. Behavior- Just like in the show we should all treat each other with respect. We also will respect the privacy of others, so if they refuse to reveal their age to you then that is okay as they don't have too. If a user tells you a secret they expect you to keep that secret and not tell it to the entire world. There will be no cursing of any type allowed anywhere on the wiki including the chats, blogs, forums, etc... Making threats, soliciting information about someone, or extortion will also not be allowed either. This is a wiki not a place that you have to compete with others. There is no competition at all around here. Another thing is administrators are not parents, so there should be no reason to bring up issues that took place on another wiki or in your personal life. We can't do do much outside of this wiki. We can only give you advice in those situations. 3. Users With Rights- Users that have rights will not abuse them in any way. They will also not bend the rules for anyone no matter who they are even if they are related to that user. Users with rights will not discriminate against anyone either. 4. Questions- If there is any questions please ask the administrator of the wiki. If you need help or if a page is being vandalized contact the administrator of the wiki for help. Rules For Comment Sections There are rules for the comment sections that are located on each page. 1. Stay on Topic- That means users will stick to the subject and no go off topic. We should not be having any first or second comments. Failure to do so will result in the your comment being deleted and you being warned. 2. Respect Everyone- Respect everyone's opinions on what they think about a page, character, episode, etc... Flame wars will not be tolerated. Any flame war will result in the comments section being disabled and the users being blocked for an unspecified amount of time. 3. Use Proper Grammar- Use grammar that everyone can understand. Bad grammar will be subjected to deletion if possible. 4. No profanity- Due to the age group of the show itself, there will be no profanity whatsoever on any of the comments. If we catch any profanity, the user/users will be blocked. They will also not be allowed to post on the comments section when they return for a week. *